Prince's Revenge
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Prince has kidnapped Tigress and Po rushes off to save her. Will he be successful or die trying to save his love? Find out and please review. Sequel to Fealings Revealed


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Prince's Revenge

A muscular lion with emerald green eyes was drinking some ale as his anger grew. A year ago he was dating a beautiful female tiger named Tigress but lost her to a bumbling stupid panda named Po. To make matters worse Tigress attacked him and dumped him. She dumped him and no woman ever dumps him for he dumps them. He had been planning a plot for revenge and now knew the perfect way to get even with both. He would kidnap Tigress forcing the Dragon Warrior or Po to come for her. Then he would make Tigress watch helplessly as he kills her beloved panda there by becoming the new Dragon Warrior and then he will torture Tigress till she begs for death. An evil smile came to his face as he swallowed the last ounce of ale. The next day Po was outside and unbeknown to him he was being watched by a pair of golden eyes. Tigress was on all fours hidden in the shadows getting ready to strike. She tensed up and waited till Po turned around then she pounced on him. "Whoa!" Po exclaimed as he fell flat on his back as he looked up to see Tigress. She smiled at him and purred very loudly. Gently rubbing her head against his soft chest as she gently licked his cheek. "Hey kitten what is going on?" Po asked with a grin.

"Well right now I just captured my prey", Tigress purred as she sent kisses from his chest and up to his neck. Then placed one on his lips and had her tail around his leg. Po let out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Tigress's neck. When they broke apart they were breathing very heavily.

"Remind me to be your prey more often", Po told her with a smile.

"Okay as long as I am your huntress", Tigress purred.

"Wouldn't have it any other way", Po stated. They got to their feet and Tigress wrapped her arms around Po as he put his arms around her waist.

"You make me so happy Po", Tigress purred.

"I am glad because you make me very happy too kitten. In fact later tonight I want to ask you something and then give you something very special", Po whispered in her ear.

Tigress's eyes widened as she asked ", What is it? Can you give it to me now?" She loved it when Po spoiled her which was often and wondered what he was going to ask her.

"Sorry kitten you have to wait till tonight", Po said.

"Okay dumpling I'll be patient ", Tigress promised. "Well I am off to train want to come?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Sorry kitten I have to pick up some supplies for dinner", Po said.

"Okay but be careful I don't want any fan girls putting their paws on you", Tigress said trying to hide her jealousy.

"No worries my sweet Tigress you are the only one for me", Po promised as he kissed her lips. Then with a wink he went off to the village. The question he wanted to ask Tigress was to be his wife. He kept the ring hidden in his mattress and couldn't wait till tonight. But when he came back something horrible happened. Shifu ran towards him with a face of pure terror. "What is wrong Master?" Po asked.

"Tigress has been kidnapped!" Shifu explained.

"What?" was all that came out of Po's mouth. Shifu handed Po a piece of paper and he read it.

_Panda_

_I have your precious Tigress. If you want her back meet me outside of the Valley and come alone. Or I will cut Tigress's pretty throat._

_Prince_

Po's eyes widened for he thought he had seen the last of Prince a year ago. But now he has taken Tigress and Po's anger grew. "Do not worry Master I will get Tigress back", Po said in an emotionless tone.

"Po please try not to kill him for he is not worth it", Shifu said fearing what Po may do in his state of mind.

"Don't worry Master I will not kill him. I will just make him wish he was dead", Po said as he ran off to get his Tigress back. Deep in the forest Tigress was tied to a tree gaged and feeling very angry.

"Struggle all you want babe it is no use", Prince sneered. "Soon your Dragon Warrior will come and I will kill him right in front of you", he told her. Tigress's widened with fear but she let out a growl. "This is your fault Tigress if you never dumped me your precious panda would not be in harm's way", he said. Just then there was a rustling and Prince smiled an evil smile. "Show time", he said happily.

"Prince where are you! Come out and face me you yellow bellied coward!" Po yelled as he looked around for Prince. Just then he saw Tigress tied to a tree and it looked like she was trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand her for she was gaged. Just then he felt a stinging pain in his side and saw Prince had snuck up behind him and stabbed him with a dagger.

"Wow Dragon Warrior that was almost too easy", Prince said with a frown. Po growled and punched Prince in the face. He sent the lion flying into a tree. Slowly he pulled the knife out but the blood was pouring. Po had very little time so he had to finish off Prince and quick. Prince lunged at Po and Po tackled him to the ground and punched him without mercy.

"You will never harm my Tigress ever again!" Po roared as with his last blow Prince was knocked out cold. Using the vines that fell he tied Prince up and then untied Tigress.

"Po you saved me!" Tigress cried as she ran into his arms.

"Glad you are safe", Po said as his vision blurred. The last he remembered was Tigress screaming his name and then his world went black. He woke up with a groan and saw a white light. "Am I dead?" he asked himself.

"No you are not my love", said a soft voice. Standing over him was a very relieved Tigress.

"Hey kitten what happened?" Po asked in a soft voice.

"When you blacked out I carried you to the hospital and while the doctors patched you up I sent some guards to pick up Prince and then came back to you. You were out for a while and I thought I lost you", Tigress said a tear fell from her eye.

"It's okay kitten don't cry I am safe and so are you", Po said as he placed a paw on her face. She held his paw with her own and looked at him with such a loving look.

"I love you Po", Tigress whispered.

"I love you Tigress", Po whispered as sleep overtook him again. Three days later Po was out of the hospital and Tigress and he were at the Pool of Sacred Tears. "Hey kitten remember when I said I was going to ask you something important a few days ago?" Po asked. Tigress nodded for she had almost forgotten due to Prince's attack and almost losing Po.

"Yes, I remember", Tigress told him. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked. Po held her paw and got down on one knee.

"Tigress I love you with all my heart and I will always love and protect you. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her in a nervous tone. Then he showed her a simple gold ring and Tigress's eyes went wide as tears fell from her face.

"Yes I will marry you", she exclaimed and placed the ring on her finger. Po picked her up and swung her around as they kissed each other's lips both knowing they were going to have a happy life. "I love you Po", Tigress said.

"I love you Tigress", Po told her and they watched the stars twinkle in the sky as they held each other all through the night.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Also I had to change Prince's eye color for he has the same eye color as Po.


End file.
